With the development of network applications, a media equipment for playing media files, such as a sound box etc., will be controlled by running an application in a mobile device. For example, operations such as playing media files and adjusting volume etc. are performed by running run trigged media equipment in the mobile device.
In a network environment, it is needed to initialize the media equipment when the media equipment is run initially, at this time, the media equipment is as a hot point to make a network connection is performed between the mobile device and the media equipment. A setting page of the media equipment is loaded by entering a special mapping address to a browser of the mobile device, to perform a variety of network setting operations on the media equipment, making the media equipment access to the network environment, completing the media equipment initialization. However, this initialization process is relatively complicated, increasing the difficulty of operation.
In order to overcome the defect that the operation for initializing the media equipment is complicated, it is further provides following two means to achieve media equipment initialization. Wherein, the media equipment initialization may be achieved by a specific button on a router which supports WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup), and a specific button on the media equipment, or may be achieved by an additional setting a Bridge device. Although the two means both simplify the operation of the media equipment initialization, due to most routers do not support WPS, the router has to be replaced or a Bridge device has to be additionally added, thus increasing the cost of money.